Melt like Chocolate
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Fuuin] Modern day AU. Roy's smiles always made her melt, but his kisses always made her melt like chocolate, especially on a special night like this. RoyxLilina. ONE SHOT.


**Melt like Chocolate**

Roy came home with yet another stray. He was always bringing them home, saying that he found them in the courtyard and that they followed him inside. He looked absolutely adorable with this ball of fur nuzzled against the nook of his arm. As he closed the door, three other cats appeared in the doorway and rubbed against his legs, meowing for him to feed them, play with them, pet them. He looked at me and smiled, waving a little bit. His smiles could melt even the coldest of hearts. Well, they made me melt, anyway. He petted the furball and placed it on the ground.  
"I've got a new friend for you," he said to the other cats. The biggest of the four licked the newcomer as a sign of affection, and meowed at Roy.

"Alright, Maggie, I'll feed you." He took off his jacket and placed it on the hook located on the back of the closet door on his way to the kitchen, forgetting about the fact that he has a hanger to hang it on. I took his jacket and put it away the right way, put it in the closet, and followed the line of cats to the kitchen area.

Our kitchen wasn't very big, but it wasn't exactly small, either. Roy was busy opening a can of tuna, one of the many cans on the counter, four bowls in front of him, each with a cat's name on it. Maggie jumped onto the counter and licked Roy's arm; the other cats followed and sat there, watching him. I leaned against the doorway and watched him pour the cans of tuna into the bowls and place them on the floor, each of the cats jumping down after the food.

"Did you have dinner yet?" he asked, opening a cabinet.

"Mmm, not really," I replied, walking into the kitchen fully now, sidestepping the furballs on the floor eating contently.

"'Not really'?" He was getting spaghetti out from the shelf, along with other ingredients like garlic, shrimp, and a few other things for what I could assume would become the sauce. He placed these in his pot and carried them over to the stove.

I sat down at the table not too far from where he cooked, my one leg crossing over the other.

"Well, I had something but...it really wasn't much."

"You were waiting for me to come home from work just so I could cook for you," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. The water was boiling, and he had thrown the spaghetti into the hot liquid, making sure it was all out of the box, before throwing it onto the floor. Oscar (one of the other cats) came over and started to play with it, kicking it around, pouncing on top of it, biting it...it was quite cute. He always liked boxes, especially shoe boxes, which is why Roy would always throw the pasta boxes on the floor. The newest addition came over and wondered what Oscar was doing, curious. Oscar motioned towards the box and moved it towards the new kitty, a gesture I thought was adorable beyond words.

"Aww..." Roy was busy making the sauce and didn't see.

"What're you 'aww'-ing about?"

I squeaked.

"Oscar gave the box to the new kitty. Speaking of the new kitty, he needs a name."

Roy was mixing the garlic in with the pasta now, as well as the shrimp and some butter.

"Mmm...well, we have Maggie, Oscar, and Jaye...so..."

"Precious?" I said, trying to think of cat names.

"For a cat?" He was mixing everything together in the sauce now, and the cats were all by his feet wondering what smelled so good.

"Um," I said, thinking, "Aziraphale?"

Roy laughed, getting plates out from the cabinet above him.

I got up and took the plates from him, stuck my tongue out, and placed them on the table.

"There's nothing wrong with a name like Aziraphale."

"Lilina, that's a fictional character's name," I heard Roy say. "Oh, and try this, I wanna see if I need to add anything before I serve it." He held out a fork and I took it, made sure I didn't step on any of our cats' tails, and stuck it in the food, brought it up to my mouth, and tasted it.

Roy was such a good cook.

"Well?" he asked, "Is it good, or do I need to add anything?" I didn't eat all the food off of the fork and stuck it in his mouth.

"Taste for yourself," I said, and giggled. He slurped a noodle that was hanging out of his mouth up.

"Not bad," he replied, and poured everything into a very large bowl, brought it over to the table, and placed it down.

"We could name him Trogdor," I said, serving some spaghetti to myself.

"Trogdor?" Roy questioned, looking in the fridge for something.

"Do you want red wine or soda?" he asked, holding up a full bottle of wine and a half full bottle of soda.

"Whatever you want," I replied, twirling spaghetti around my fork and eating it, relishing the taste.

"But that's the thing," he said, "I don't _know_ what to drink."

"Will you get hungover like the last time we had wine with our food?"

Roy put the soda back in the fridge, grabbed two wine glasses, and sat down in his chair, placing the stuff on the table.

"All we need is candles, and this could be like our first date," I said as he poured me some wine.

"Do you want me to hunt down some candles in one of the kitchen drawers?" I giggled.

"No, Roy, that's not necessary." I saw him place something in my glass.

"Did you put something in my glass?" I asked, petting Trogdor, who decided to jump in my lap.

"Maybe," he said, smirking, and stuffed some pasta in his mouth.

"Marcus would have a fit if he saw you eating like that," I said in a mock-scolding voice. Trogdor meowed and gazed at the food longingly, so I served a small portion for him on the table. He munched contently on it, purring.

"Marcus is back at my father's place." He stuffed more pasta into his mouth.

I took my wine glass and drank from it, making sure to not drink whatever else was in the glass. Roy was watching me from the corner of his eye. Trogdor licked the table when his food was all gone, so I served him a little more. He ate a noodle and purred once more.

"So how was your job?" I asked, tossing another serving onto my plate and drinking more from my glass.

"Eh," he said, stopping to take a bite of pasta, "It was alright. Some kid smacked me with a Foil, though and thought it was funny." I noticed the mark on his arm from it and mentally winced.

"So I kicked his ass in a match to teach him a lesson. I'm sure he got it."

I swirled the wine in my glass around and saw what was floating in there.

"Roy, why is there a ring in my wine?" I took my spoon and retrieved it, wiped it off with my napkin, and gave it a good look. It was a diamond ring, two—maybe three—carats big, just like the ring I saw the other day...

"Wait a sec," I said, holding the ring between my thumb and index finger, "This was the ring I saw the other day when we went shopping..."

He coughed, trying to conceal his smile.

"Yeah, and you said you wanted it, so on my way home I got it for you. It wasn't cheap, either." He leaned over and grabbed it from me, looking at it.

"I wasn't being serious!" I said, eating when there was a break in the conversation. "You shouldn't spend your money on crap like that."

Roy sighed and got up from his chair.

"I'll be right back. Don't move, I've got something for you." So I sat there and finished the rest of my meal, waiting for him to return. The cats were roaming around the kitchen, looking for something to do. Trogdor, by this time, was done with his food and off with the others.

When he returned, I noticed there was a small box in his hand.

"So," he said, "I bought this ring for two reasons. The first reason was because you said you wanted it." He grinned and held up the box.

"And the second reason is?"

He opened the box, revealing the ring from before.

"How should I put this..." He got down on one knee and took my hand. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"You can't be serious," I said, shocked.

"Oh, I _can_ be serious. And I am. See, the second reason was because I love you."

At this time, all the cats were standing in a row, watching.

"W-What..."

"Lilina, I...I want you to marry me."

I honestly didn't know _how_ to respond. I squealed a little bit, though, but no words would come out.

"R-Roy...I...Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want to marry you." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me so hard I swear he could've knocked me off of my chair.

His kisses made me melt. And they always did, and always would. I would melt like chocolate.

- - -

**Author's Note: **So...how'd you like it? Feedback is welcome and appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fire Emblem, it belongs to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo. Don't own Trogdor, he belongs to The Brothers Chap


End file.
